A Beautiful Illusion
by SMY Stories
Summary: No one likes loneliness. Gokudera fills that big hole in his heart with a very beautiful lie. TYL! Arc. Reader-Insert. Oneshot. Slightly OOC.


_**Summer '78**_

_**.**_

_The silver-haired Mafioso plays the piano, and his beautiful lover sings. It simple and sweet. Every day, they would take a few minutes of their time to do only that. No one knew that both sides were blind to the ugly truth in front of them._

* * *

The scent of cigarettes fills the air of the living room. The woman who's seated on the couch turned her head and looks at her lover. Gokudera Hayato. He smiled at her, she smiled at him. On that time of day, it only means one thing.

"Are you ready, [Name]?" he asks, putting off the light of the cigarette.

"Of course, Gokudera-kun." She replied, standing up, walking towards him.

"How many times should I tell you, just call me Hayato." He says. In reply, the young [h/c]-nette giggles.

_Of course, she's different. _He thinks to himself as he takes a step back, letting his [h/c] haired lover walk first. _The only ones who I allow people to call me 'Hayato' is tenth, and of course, you, [name]._

The two walk down the hall, grabbing the attention of those who saw. The two always have a small chat when going there. Small talks like 'how's your day?', 'what did you have for lunch?', 'did you get enough sleep?' Every moment they spent felt like an eternity. Once they go to separate ways, even for an hour, they terribly miss each other already. For ten years, they remained like that.

_Love is blind. _For some reason, that overused quote Mukuro mentioned pops up in his mind. He brushes it off, and enters the music room. At the centre, there's that grand piano Tsuna brought just for Gokudera.

The pianist then took his place. He sat down on the black leather seat, opened the cover, and positioned his hands on the monochrome keys. The lovely singer stood next to the pianist, facing the piano.

"[Name], let's do our best. Tenth, enjoy yourself." Gokudera says.

_I learned this piece Tenth told me. [Name] found it pretty, so why not?_

The brunette smiles at Gokudera, sadly. Tsuna sat by the door, crossed legs, and hands on the lap. Tsuna looks at [Name]'s [e/c] eyes with sadness. The Tenth's heart flutters.

His right hand started to play a few simple notes, while the left harmonized with chords. For half a minute, he played the intro, and [Name] anticipates her entrance. Then she starts singing the lyrics.

_Summer '78. _Tsuna thought as he listens to the piano. The not-so-funny thing here is, the only thing he could hear is the sound of the piano. _What a piece fitting for this small recital._

For a few minutes, they played and harmonized. Gokudera's smile was completely genuine as he played. It made Tsuna feel guilty and sick. He watched how the lovely couple enjoy a few minutes of music. His heart clenched and he felt butterflies in his stomach. The blissful look on the [h/c] haired girl made Tsuna clench his arm very tight. Very tight that the black coat he's wearing is about to be ripped. Never has he seen that smile curve on [Name]'s pink lips. Everything… every single detail about her is wrong.

Then the last notes resonated.

"Tenth, are you okay?" Gokudera asks, closing the cover.

"Gokudera… I've had enough of this. This has been going for too long now." Tsuna replied, glaring at his right-hand man.

"What do you mean? Do you not like the piece Tenth? I cou-"

"Say, where's name?"

Gokudera turns around, and he sees that his lover has gone. "She probably left the room hurriedly."

"Damn it, Gokudera. [Name] is dead! For two years, she has been dead!" Tsuna exclaimed as he stood up and hit his balled up fist against the wall. Gokudera looks at him surprised.

"What are you talking about Tenth? Me and [Name] just played. And besides, Rokudo Mukuro brought her back. After that war against the Baron family, she survived. That's what she told me."

"She's just an illusion. Have you forgotten how you almost blew up Mukuro back then when you begged for him to create an illusion of her?"

"[Name] is alive and in the flesh. Why won't you believe?!" The silver-haired Mafioso questioned in a loud and shaking voice.

"I'm giving you a day off. You haven't visited her grave ever since she died."

Then the Tenth walks away.

_[Name] is alive. She never died. The woman is always here to play with me. Two years ago, she survived the war. _Gokudera kept telling himself. He knew what happened, but simply couldn't just accepted it.

* * *

_A/N: Inspired by the song Summer '78 by Claire Pitchet. I do not own the lyrics. Please review, guys~ :D_

_Maybe I should compile this... Meh._


End file.
